1. Technological Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, a control method of an image forming apparatus, and a non-transitory computer readable storage medium storing a control program of an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a function of a Multi-Function Peripheral (MFP), there is an authentication printing function that, when an MFP receives printing data, saves the printing data without performing the printing, and the printing is started after the user is authenticated on the MFP side (for example, JP 2012-208960 A).
In order to perform an authentication printing, generally a printing must be instructed through a terminal device such as a personal computer (PC), a smart phone, or the like, using a dedicated printer driver for the MFP, against the MFP that has an authentication printing function.
Therefore, it is a problem that an authentication printing cannot be performed by a terminal device to which a dedicated printer driver for the MFP utilized for authentication printing is not developed, or by a terminal device that is restricted in using a printer driver other than a common printer driver that is capable of handling multiple types of MFPs.